


Control and confessions

by CustardCreamies



Series: Blood Ties [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Relationships, Backstory, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Monaco Grand Prix 2018, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Charles has issues telling Pierre he's a Vampire and it drives a wedge between them, causing him to start to lose control over himself for the first time in his life. Can Charles find the courage to tell his best friend the truth about what he is?Sequel to the cliffhanger of Race Against Time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since I got up this morning. I had a lot of fun with this.

_“Britta? What is it?” Sebastian frowns at her, suddenly concerned._

_“Re...remember I said that I was told from my contacts we’d have a new vampire at the track this year?” Britta asks softly._

_“And I asked you to find out who it was.” Sebastian nods._

_“And I went to find out for you? I found him.” Britta looks scared._

_Sebastian’s face drains of blood. “Britta, no...not him. No..I’m serious. He was human last time I smelt him..Kimi will be in danger!” All he can see is cruel eyes and Kimi being taken. His heart is pounding so fast and his fear enters the bond._

_“It’s not who you think it is.” Britta says quickly, shaking her head. “Fernando is as human as they come still.”_

_“Then who is it?” Sebastian asks, calming down slightly and sending Kimi reassurance._

_“The new Sauber driver. Charles Leclerc.” Britta replies._

* * *

 

“Is Sebastian okay?” Pierre asks with a frown as he sits on the metal barrier next to Charles. The two drivers were hanging out together between free practice sessions, the first time in a while they had gotten the chance to.

Charles looks up and sees Sebastian watching them from the side of the track and he laughs nervously. “I don’t know….he’s been staring at me like this for a while now.”

“You mean, he’s been doing this a lot to you?” Pierre looks surprised. “Why?”

Charles shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t know, maybe he’s sizing me up to be his teammate next year?”

“It’s creepy…” Pierre shakes his head. “Anyway, do you fancy grabbing a bite to eat this evening? Maybe we could go to that restaurant you were telling me about? The one that does the pasta you like?”

Charles pauses but shakes his head. “No...no I don’t want to. Thanks anyway.”

Pierre’s face falls and he nods, looking away. “You don’t….you don’t like me that way do you?” His voice is small and sad.

“Pierre…” Charles tries to begin, but Pierre cuts him off.

“No, it’s obvious Charles, I’ll never be anything more to you then a friend. I should have realised. I’m sorry.” Pierre gets down from the barrier and sighs softly. “I’m going back to the garage, good luck in the next practice.”

Charles tries to reach out for him but Pierre is gone, moving down the track to head back to the pitlane.

Sebastian was still ominously staring at him. Charles gives him a glare in return, getting down from the barrier and moving away.

* * *

Charles heads back to his garage, his head swimming with his thoughts. Life had been different since he had won his GP3 title three years ago. Since then he had won the F2 title and had gone up into the big league, but that wasn’t the only difference.

The other difference was something huge. Life changing.

With a soft sigh Charles goes into his drivers room and locks the door. He moves over to the fridge and retrieves a locked coolbox from inside. He unlocks it and opens it up, noting in relief that his Press Officer had restocked for him. Grabbing one of the blood bags out of it he tears it open with his teeth and drinks hungrily, hating that the increased media presence in the paddock meant longer times between feeding. It was one of the things he had had to adjust to when he had signed for an F1 seat.

Charles had been turned the night he had won the GP3 title. He had been approached at the bar by a member of his team. It had turned out as well as expected and he had woken up the next morning with what he thought was a hangover but was something else entirely.

Thankfully for Charles his Maker had stuck around and had taught Charles everything he had needed to know. Charles’ control of his bloodlust was incredible for someone his age, he’s still so young in Vampire terms but yet he’s never lost control and has never bitten anyone. His Maker had made sure to get him a Press Officer who was understanding of what Charles was and Charles had made sure to feed regularly to make sure he kept control.

In three years he had become a master of controlling his instincts. He had found the step up to F2 more challenging but he had taken it in his stride. F1 was a whole other ball game. More media, more people, more fans. It was a real test of his ability to keep control. So far he was managing well. But this weekend was his home race weekend and he was stressed, not only with the expectations landed on his shoulders but also with his problems with Sebastian and Pierre.

Pierre had made it obvious in recent months he liked Charles more than a friend. Charles himself liked the Frenchman back. The only problem was that he had not told Pierre what he was. He knew he could never willingly enter a relationship with him without telling him. And this made him scared. He was scared Pierre would be afraid of him and reject him. He couldn’t lose his best friend because of what he was.

Sebastian was worrying him. Charles knew Sebastian was like him, as were Mark and Max, but he also knew Vampires could get teritorial and he was worried Sebastian was feeling threatened with him being in the Paddock. He knew Sebastian had accepted Max and Mark of course had been in the sport long before Sebastian had, but he was still scared. Plus he was worried Sebastian thought he was a danger to Kimi. Charles was supposed to be taking the Finn’s seat the following year and that would mean Sebastian would lose his bond-mate in the Paddock. Perhaps the other Vampire resented him for that fact. Sebastian was possessive of Kimi.

So combining these two factors with his nerves for his first home race, he was really really stressed out.

Charles moves over to the sofa and puts his head in his hands. He just wanted the weekend to go smoothly, that’s all he asked. But so far it had been anything but.

It was times like this he wished his Maker had not decided to go to WEC for work. He couldn’t turn to him for advice anymore. His Maker had trusted him to know right from wrong. Had trusted his control enough to leave. He really wished he hadn’t.

With a soft sigh Charles curls up on the sofa, trying to rearrange his thoughts. He really wished he didn’t feel so alone. 

* * *

Qualifying day soon arrives and Charles makes his way to the Paddock alone. Pierre had been avoiding him after the last rejection and for the first time in a while he had arrived at the Paddock alone.

The Paddock was busy when he arrived, swarming with fans and media teams. He swallows and takes a deep breath, he had fed this morning but it didn’t mean all the scents around him weren’t tempting. With the stress weighing him down it was harder for him to keep his control.

He moves through the Paddock, keeping his head down. He’s feeling very overwhelmed by everything and some fans stop him for photos. He obliges, however a few female fans decide they can tug him this way and that for selfies and he starts to struggle. It’s too much, the pushing and shoving and being pulled around like a rag doll. He can feel his fangs drop down and he furiously tries to breathe in and out to calm down. He can’t lose control, not like this. Not here.

“Hey girls! He’s not a toy. Let him go!”

Charles looks up at the voice and he sees Sebastian making his way over, a frown on his face. The girls holding onto him let him go and he breathes a sigh of relief as they move off down the Paddock. “Thank you, Seb.”

Sebastian looks at the young Monégasque driver and he frowns. “Your fangs, put them away now.”

Charles feels his heart beat faster at the look on Sebastian’s face and he shakes his head. “I...I can’t...please...please don’t hurt me. Please…”

“Hurt you? Charles what the hell, I just want you to put your fangs away? Someone could see you!” Sebastian says urgently, a hand on his arm.

“But...but…” Charles is visibly panicking now, breathing fast and struggling a little. Sebastian’s eyes widen and in a flash he has the young driver in his arms and he's placing him in his motorhome in Ferrari far from anyone’s eyes.

Charles struggles against Sebastian, a snarling, panicking mess and Sebastian lightly grabs his wrists. “Charles, enough!”

Charles freezes at his tone and looks up at him, eyes big and scared and defiant. “I’m staying. I’m not a threat to your bond-mate. I can’t help if Ferrari want to sign me or can I help being what I am. Don’t hurt me, please.”

Sebastian blinks at him, utterly dumbfounded. “Hurt you? Charles I have absolutely no intention of hurting you. I just saved you from losing control!”

“Why? You’ve done nothing but glare broodingly at me from across the Paddock since the season started! Why now do you choose to come over to me?” Charles demands.

Sebastian looks sheepish and runs a hand through his hair. “I uh...sorry. I..I uh..I was watching you, seeing what you were like control wise. I was going to come over to you, but yeah. I guess I made everything awkward.”

Charles just stares at him. “All that creepy staring was because you wanted to see how I handled myself?”

Sebastian nods. “Newborns can be...volatile. I didn’t want to risk angering you by asking you about your bloodlust and how you were coping.”

“You stressed me out more with your constant lurking! I was scared you were going to hurt me! My Maker told me Vamps could be territorial and I didn’t know if you’d accept me like you did Max.” Charles says in anger, fangs still out.

“Charles calm down.” Sebastian tries to say soothingly but Charles shakes his head.

“No I won’t! Do you have any idea how stressed out I’ve been? Do you? I’ve had to deal with your creepy way of assessing me, Pierre abandoning me AND the craziness of my first home race! It’s too much! You hear me? It’s too much!”

Charles shoves Sebastian hard against the wall and opens the door, running out of Ferrari and into the crowded Paddock.

Sebastian tries to breathe, having been thrown hard and then gets up, racing off after the young driver with fear in his heart.

* * *

Charles runs. He just runs and runs and runs. Everything is a blur around him. The sounds and smells of the Paddock overwhelming him and he lets out a sob, he needs peace. Quiet. Everything was too loud.

He can hear Sebastian running after him and he leaps over the Paddock turnstiles racing towards the parking lot and to freedom, his apartment wasn’t far away. He could make it.

However before he could make it out, he collides with someone and he tumbles onto the ground with them, the air leaving his lungs.

“Charles? Charles are you okay?” Pierre’s voice reaches his ears and Charles stays on the ground not responding. No. He wasn’t going to reveal himself like this. He hides his face and takes deep breaths, feeling his fangs retract before he looks up at Pierre.

“I’m..fine...you winded me.” Charles says shakily as Sebastian approaches them, looking amazed that Charles has gained control and he glances at Pierre.

The young Frenchman is unaware of his gaze and he gently helps Charles up. “Why were you running so fast?”

“I uh...Sebastian has a spider and he was chasing me with it.” Charles makes up, looking over at Sebastian.

“Uh yeah, but look. He’s gone now.” Sebastian lifts up his hands. “See? I let him go, you’re safe.”

“You’re an ass, Vettel.” Pierre glares angrily at Sebastian. “You know he’s terrified of them! Come on, Mon Amour, lets get you to my room. You need to have some quiet to calm down.” Pierre gently pulls Charles against his side and walks back with him to the Paddock.

Sebastian watches them leave and it clicks in his head. Pierre was Charles’ Kimi. His own bond-mate. But they both just didn’t know it yet.

* * *

Pierre leads Charles inside and gets him sat down on the sofa, getting him a glass of water. “I should kill him, you know? For scaring you.”

“I think he’d be hard to kill.” Charles mutters to himself as he takes the offered glass, draining the water.

Pierre gently sits besides his best friend and he’s quiet for a second before he speaks. “Hey, this morning was pretty weird for me. Usually we’d arrive together and we didn’t this morning. It felt horrible for me. I don’t want to lose you as a friend over this, Charles. You mean a lot to me. Even if you don’t feel the same way. I’d rather have you as a friend then not at all and I’m willing to try for you.”

Charles shakes his head and turns away from him. “You don’t have to. I don’t mind if you..if you go.”

Pierre looks at him in shock. “You...you want me to go?”

Charles furiously rubs at his eyes. “No..no I don’t...I don’t..I don’t know how to do this.”

“Do what? Charles you’re not making any sense.” Pierre looks at him.

Charles lets out a shaky breath. “I like you. Hell I think I’m in love with you…..”

“In love? You like me back? Why push me away then every time I asked?” Pierre looks hurt and confused.

“Because I’ve not told you the truth about me. Not the real me.” Charles looks down, playing with his hands.

“The real you? Charles what is this bullshit? What is so bad about you that you refuse to date me?” Pierre looks confused, hurt and worried.

“I’m...I’m a Vampire.” Charles says in a whisper, closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Pierre’s face.

Pierre is silent for a second before he replies. “That has got to be the worst fucking joke. You expect me to believe that? Seriously? What do you take me for Charles? An idiot? You just don’t want me since you have commitment issues or something.”

Charles turns his head to look at him, his fangs out. “This isn’t a joke or a prank! It’s the truth.”

Pierre’s face pales and he laughs nervously. “Wow...uh...you...that’s some pretty good fake teeth there.”

Charles utters a small low growl and Pierre’s face flickers with fear. “It’s not a prank. I am a Vampire.”

Pierre jumps up, moving over to his door to leave the room but Charles moves fast. “Don’t leave, let me explain.”

“Explain?! You have fangs and you’re not letting me leave. I’ve seen the movies. This is where you kill me isn’t it?” Pierre is hysterical.

“No it isn’t! I don’t kill people. I have never ever bitten anyone. Just calm down and let me explain!” Charles looks at him, fangs retracted to calm him down. “Please Pierre.”

Pierre looks at Charles and sees the pain and fear on his face and takes a deep breath, trying to control his racing heart. “Start talking. Now.”

“I was turned three years ago after I won GP3. The guy who turned me taught me how to live without harming others. I feed on blood bags and have control over my hunger. I have never ever bitten anyone. Ever.”

Pierre looks at him and he can see Charles is telling the truth. “Never ever?”

“Never.” Charles repeats. “I have been taught not to.”

“This...Vampire...that turned you. Is he still here? And are there others like you?” Pierre questions.

“My Maker is long gone, But there are other Vampires. Seb’s one, and so is Max and Mark.” Charles replies.

“And have they bitten people?” Pierre demands, fear flooding through him again.

“I’ve not asked, but from what I’ve seen they’ve all got control. Seb was even helping me earlier since I lost control.” Charles replies.

“Lost control...you mean…” Pierre looks at him.

“No! No. I just lost control of my fangs. I was stressed out and Sebastian wasn’t helping when he kept staring at me and I didn’t have you anymore and with my home race it all got too much.” Charles gets out in a rush.

“Didn’t have me? Charles...did I effect you that bad?” Pierre looks at him in concern.

“You’re my best friend. I can’t lose you. I can’t. And I’m in love with you, but was so scared you’d reject me if I told you what I was.” Charles replies honestly.

“So..all the rejections were because you were afraid I’d be afraid of you? That I would run away?” Pierre questions.

Charles nods. “I could just see you leaving me and it hurt too much for me to ever let it happen.”

Pierre goes quiet and then he moves over and lightly cups Charles’ cheek. “You should have told me sooner, Mon Amour. I’d have never run from you.”

“Your reaction just now says otherwise.” Charles murmurs, but he snuggles into Pierre’s hand.

“I was shocked. You just told me you were a Vampire! Of course I’d react like that. But I believe you when you said you’ve never hurt anyone, and if this is who you are then I accept it and I will do anything to make you happy. I still want you.” Pierre tells him, moving closer.

Charles feels tears filling his eyes and he doesn’t pull away as Pierre pulls him into a slow deep kiss, making him feel his love for him.

Charles wraps his arms around Pierre’s neck as they kiss, feeling the tension leave him. This was what he had needed. Pierre close to him like this.

Pierre pulls away and smiles gently. “Now come on, me and you are going to cuddle and you’re going to tell me everything.”

Charles smiles softly and lets Pierre lead him over to the sofa and sit him down in his lap. And there Charles begins to tell his story.

* * *

The following day is race day and for Pierre it’s a good hull of points for the team. He’s happy with his result and he cannot wait to see Charles. He had learnt in the press pen what had happened and he wanted to check he was okay.

Charles meanwhile was exhausted. He had been warned that he’d be tired out after longer races and would need to feed a lot more before he raced, but with all the media attention plus the crash he had not gotten away as fast as he had hoped to. He needed to feed. Now.

Opening his coolbox he grabs a blood bag and rips it open, eager to cure his thirst. He’s just draining the bag when the room door flies open. “Charles? Hey how are you….”

Charles turns around, cursing himself for not locking his door, and comes face to face with Pierre.

Pierre doesn’t even blink at the blood bag in his hands and just locks the door and moves into the room, sitting down on the sofa. “Hungry huh?”

Charles just nods, and Pierre chuckles. “Will you relax, Mon Amour? Seeing you feed isn’t going to make me run away like a frightened girl.”

“You do realise that comment is sexist right?” Charles replies, placing the finished bag in the bin for his Press Officer to dispose of and getting up, moving to climb into Pierre’s lap for cuddles.

“Who cares.” Pierre snorts and kisses Charles head. “Feel better?”

“Yes.” Charles sighs tiredly and then looks at him, “I didn’t mean to hit Brendon. I tried to avoid him.” .

“It was the brakes, not you. You did an amazing job. I’m so proud of you. Brendon knows you didn’t hit him on purpose.” Pierre says softly.

Charles seems to relax at his words and he nuzzles his nose into his neck, closing his eyes. “I’m proud of you too. You did amazing out there.”

Pierre just cuddles him tighter. “I’m pleased I got points for the team.”

“I’m so proud.” Charles repeats and lifts his head up, nudging his nose. “We should celebrate.”

“Hmmm we should, but right now I just want to cuddle you.” Pierre smiles warmly and kisses Charles’ nose. “I saw you talking to Seb in the Paddock before we had to get ready for the race. Are you guys okay now?”

“Yeah we are. He invited me to join him and Max tonight for some drinks. They’re okay, not like what I’d thought they’d be. But I declined.” Charles replies.

“”Why?” Pierre asks with a frown.

“Because I want to spend the evening with you.” Charles says with a grin.

Pierre smiles and pulls him in for a soft kiss. “I’m glad you’re talking to him. You have support.”

Charles hums softly and nods. “I’ve arranged for us to meet again at his house soon. Should be interesting. Kimi and Val will be with them. They’re bonded.”

“Bonded?” Pierre asks curiously and Charles nods.

“Yeah. They’re..how you say? Soulmates? It’s what happens when a Vampire feeds on someone they love. They become bonded.” Charles says softly.

“So they have fed on them?” Pierre frowns, but Charles shakes his head.

“Not on purpose. Consensually. Sebastian explained it to me. He fed from Kimi because he forgot to feed and Val and Max did it because they wanted to bond like them. It’s special. It means their love is strong enough to form a connection. One that can’t ever be broken.” Charles explains.

“So if you fed from me, we’d bond?” Pierre enquiries softly, looking curiously at him.

Charles nods. “If our love for each other is strong enough. Yes.”

“And would you ever...ever bond with me if I asked?” Pierre looks at him.

Charles blushes bright red and plucks at his shirt. “I would, but uh...I’ve never fed from anyone before and I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Pierre nods gently and kisses his head. “I would never make you do anything you wouldn’t want to. Perhaps you could speak to Seb about it?”

Charles laughs nervously and shakes his head. “Ah I’m not sure I’m brave enough to ask him for help, although he taught Max everything after his Maker just turned him and left him alone.”

Pierre nods. “So he can teach you, if you wanted him too?”

Charles nods again. “But right now, we’re still so new. This. Us. I want to see how we go.” He takes his hand tightly. “If we decide we’re made for each other, then we can go ahead with it. Not before.”

Pierre nods gently and kisses his forehead. “I agree. We’ll see how we go. Then we decide.”

Charles smiles softly and gives him a soft gentle kiss. “Je t'aime.”

Pierre grins and nuzzles his nose, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Privately to himself he thinks they’re perfect for each other. Enough to bond. But he’s going to sit back and let Charles take control of how slowly they take this. He’d do anything for him. Charles was it for him.

Charles meanwhile snuggles safely in his hold, his mind drifting back to how quickly he had gained control once he saw Pierre. Sebastian had quietly told him his own thoughts about Pierre being his bond-mate, but he had kept this information from Pierre. He wanted to take things slowly, but he knew himself they would eventually bond. Sebastian had offered to teach him and would wait for the day he was ready to learn.

For now he was content. He had support from Sebastian and he had finally told Pierre his true feelings for him. Everything was perfect and he couldn’t wait to see what the rest of their future would bring. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Pierre finally bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked to update this fic and I've sat on the second chapter for a few months....so I've decided it needed uploading.

Max is just finishing his media for the night when Pierre approaches him. The Frenchman had of course been nervous around him when he had found out what Max was, but after getting to know that side of him he had started to be his friend again.

Pierre has a nervous look on his face once again as he walks in step with his friend and Max frowns at him. “What’s up?”

Pierre looks round the Paddock and moves Max to the side so they could have some privacy, slipping him round the back of the Force India motorhome to speak with him. “I want to ask you something about bonding.”

Max has to smirk and he leans against the side of the motorhome. “Bonding huh? And what do you want to know about it?”

Pierre’s face turns red and he runs a hand through his hair. “What’s it like?”

Max grins. “It’s amazing. You feel like you’re one person. You feel everything your partner feels and vice versa. There’s also the added bonus of regular feeding to keep the bond strong.”

“Does biting hurt?” Pierre asks, tilting his head and looking curious.

Max nods. “It hurts the first time. Like a bitch. But once you bond you feel the pain and then it’s just pleasure for both parties.” His eyes glaze over dreamily.

Pierre rolls his eyes, but he looks thoughtful. “And bonding. Does it happen after the first bite or does it have to be several?”

“Depends on the love.” Max shrugs. “With Seb and Kimi it was created since Kimi was giving himself to save Sebastian as an act of love, and me and Val had fallen hard for each other already so once we decided to bond it happened instantly. I’m not sure if it’s going to work as instantly for you guys but you’re both practically joined at the hip so I’m guessing it will.”

Pierre nods and squeezes Max’s shoulder. “Thank you, Maxie.”

Max just grins and looks at him. “I’m guessing you’re going to suggest it to Charles huh?”

“That’s the plan. But he told me he’s scared of doing it as he hasn’t bitten anyone before.” Pierre sighs.

“Hey, if it comforts you Val was the first person I had ever bitten. Instinct tells you when it’s time to stop. Charles will be fine, especially as he’s so amazingly in control. You’ll be fine.”

Pierre nods and flashes him a smile. “Well I’d better go and find him then.”

Max nods and winks. “Good luck!”

Pierre rolls his eyes and heads up the pit lane, texting Charles to find out where he was. Recently the young Monegasque had taken to spending time in Ferrari. The news Charles would drive for Ferrari in 2019 had sent a shockwave through the Paddock but none more so then to Sebastian, who after having found out in Monza had changed towards Charles.

At first Charles had been worried. Sebastian had turned deadly cold towards him, not giving him the time of day. But then Kimi had forced Sebastian to come with him to meet Charles and the Finn had informed him that Sebastian was acting like this because he was losing his Bondmate as his teammate and it was something that made Sebastian anxious, not to mention the idea of having yet another vampire teammate that was bound to cause tension like it had with Mark.

However Kimi was sure if the two spent more time together this would not be an issue and so far he had been proven right. Charles had been spending time at Sebastian’s house in Switzerland as well as in Ferrari and it had been good for the both of them, the two managing to get along and be friends once more.

So of course receiving the text that Charles was in Sebastian’s room was not surprising and Pierre makes his way over there quickly, knocking on the door and heading inside.

Sebastian looks up from his place on Kimi’s lap, his head resting on the Finn’s knee as Kimi runs his fingers through his curls. Charles was on the floor playing a video game on the TV in the corner of the room and he flashes Pierre a warm smile. “Hey!”

“Hey there, ready to go?” Pierre asks with a smile.

Charles nods, saving his game and smiling at Sebastian. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Sebastian nods, smiling softly. “You will.”

Charles grins and gets up, grabbing his jacket and leaving the room with Pierre, who waves goodbye to the two Ferrari drivers as he leaves.

The night was still warm as they head back to the hotel and Pierre finds himself lost in thought as they walk back.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Charles asks gently as they walk.

Pierre looks up at him and smiles softly. “Ah...well...there’s something I need to talk to you about when we get back to the room.”

Charles looks concerned and Pierre is quick to reassure him. “It’s nothing bad, Mon Petit. I just want to do something with you....”

Charles smirks. “Oh....that sort of something.”

Pierre blushes. “No...no...something more meaningful.”

“More meaningful then sex?” Charles grins and nudges him, causing Pierre to roll his eyes.

“Think with your brain for once!” Pierre tuts as they head through the town and towards their hotel.

Charles grins and walks in front of him. “You have me curious now.”

“Keep being curious.” Pierre responds as they enter the hotel and walk to Pierre’s room. He unlocks the door and then closes it, pulling Charles in for a deep loving kiss.

Charles responds eagerly, moaning softly into the kiss as Pierre moves backwards onto the bed and crawls up it until his back hits the headboard, keeping Charles locked against him as they kiss.

As the kisses get deeper and more heated Pierre pulls back, looking Charles deeply into his eyes as he calmly tilts his head, exposing his throat and seeing Charles eyes dilate as he looks at it. “I want to bond with you.”

The breath leaves Charles throat and he looks surprised, his eyes wide. “Mon Amour....”

“Please.” Pierre whispers. “I know you’ve never bitten anyone before but I trust you. I love you so much and I want to feel that close to you. Please Charles. Please give me that. Give us that.”

“But...I’ve never....I’m not even sure if it works the first time.” Charles replies.

“I know. I know. But I still want to try. Please Charles. I need this. I need to know this part of you. Please.” Pierre practically whimpers, looking into his eyes. “I love you and I want this.”

Charles swallows heavily and then he nods, his heart beating faster. “Okay. Okay. I’ll do it. But you’d better be ready to force me away if this goes wrong.” He warns.

Pierre swallows, eyes going dark with desire as he takes in the interested look in Charles eyes and the merest hint of his fangs. They were really going to do this. The adrenaline makes his heart pound and he can see Charles following the pulse in his neck and lick his lips.

Carefully Charles exposes his throat more by pulling back his team shirt and then takes him in, wondering how he was going to do this. Sebastian had told him what it was like to bite someone of course and he leans down, feeling his fangs almost ache with want as he presses soft kisses to the skin.

Pierre gasps and shifts under him, tilting his head further to make it easier for him and Charles hums as he finds the perfect spot to bite down. He nuzzles it carefully and then takes Pierre’s hand, squeezing it tightly as he sinks his fangs into the skin.

Pierre cries out because it sharp. The pain exploding from the bite and he tenses up before he relaxes, feeling the alien sensation of Charles starting to drink.

And Charles is in heaven. He’s never had fresh blood before and the taste makes him moan out loud which sends a flash of desire race through Pierre, making him whine softly because damn. Charles sounded incredibly dirty and it turned him on.

Charles continues to drink. Totally enraptured by Pierre. This was like nothing he had ever experienced in his entire life. This was amazing. He could understand why Sebastian and Max had done this. He feels so connected to Pierre. So close. They’re the same. One person. Unbeknown to them this was the start of the bond.

Pretty soon though Pierre feels drowsy and he blinks, finding his head fuzzy and he squeezes Charles hand. “Enough.”

And Charles feels weird. He can feel tiredness and urgency and it makes him pull out his fangs, healing the marks he had made by licking over them.

When he looks at Pierre the Frenchman gives him a dazed smile and then he feels it, a wave of love and awe. It’s not his own. It’s Pierre’s.

The realisation makes him let out a shocked laugh and Pierre looks startled, a little out of it from the blood drinking and Charles grins, figuring out how to send his love to Pierre and he sees the Frenchman’s eyes widen comically at the feel of it.

“We did it?” Pierre whispers drowsily, looking shocked.

“We did it.” Charles grins softly. “We bonded.”

Pierre sends a tiny wave of joy to him, but a yawn overtakes him and Charles gently nuzzles him. “Get some sleep, Mon Amour. You need to rest.”

Pierre lifts up an arm sleepily and Charles crawls into his embrace, snuggling into his chest happily as Pierre kisses the top of his head.

Pierre mumbles his I love yous before he lets sleep claim him and Charles cannot help the grin of delight that falls over his face.

“I love you too.” The Monegasque whispers in return, gazing at his Bondmate, fully excited for their future together now.

Pierre smiles in his sleep, a soft wave of love coming from him as Charles settles down besides him, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Full and happy in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
